powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 35: New Secret Art, the Dance of Spiders
New Secret Art, the Dance of Spiders is the thirty-fifth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the third episode concerning the rivalry between Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star and Demon-Fist Jin Matoba. Synopsis Ryo becomes subject to Jin's newly mastered technique, which could kill him if he doesn't discover the method for defeating its power. Plot Jin encounters another martial artist: Master Shudo of Makaba-style Karate; the master wonders if a young man can win against him as he removes his sandals and prepares to fight as Jin enters "Demonic Nature Descent" turning into his Gorma form. Clutching his fist, he instantly kills the warrior. Elsewhere, the Dairanger are watching a performance with Master Kaku; Ryo wonders what it is while Kazu states it's not his thing and is more a disco type of person. Kaku states there is a similarity between traditional Japanese dance and martial arts and wanted them to experience this; even as Shoji falls asleep snoring until Rin wakes him up. As they watch, Jin doesn't kill Master Shudo but falls to the ground as a spider tattoo appears on his abdomen; with the Gorma fighter stating this is completes his new Glacial Fist attack: Demon Path Yo Fist: Spider Dance while preparing to go after Ryo next. Leaving the dance performance, Daigo wonders what the master meant about the connection between traditional dance and martial arts as Ryo remains as clueless. Master Shudo runs in front of them, the spider tattoo on his chest as he continues to struggle before it appears on his neck, killing him. Ryo wonders what it is before he discovers Jin's coin thrown to him, the martial artist stating he wanted to see Ryo again and he's quite a reliable man paying back what he owes. Daigo tries to charge him but Ryo stops him, leading to Jin taking his Gorma form and Ryo changing into Ryuuranger in a standoff. Jin tells him to die in front of him as he prepares his hands to the new Spider Dance move, releasing spider threads from his hands before punching Ryo, making him clutch his abdomen in pain with Daigo watching over him! At Dairanger headquarters, Ryo keeps howling as they wonder what's happening to him; he rips off his shirt as the spider tattoo appears on his belly, Daigo remembering what happened to Shudo and Ryo's possible danger. Kaku calls the move dreadful in not just causing pain but instilling fear within them as Daigo prepares to rush off to capture Jin and return Ryo to normal; the other Dairanger following. Jin returns to his master's tomb, stating the Glacier Style is finally complete by his own hands; making him have the strongest fist in history before breaking the tomb, and thus stating he had surpassed him. The Dairanger rush to Jin to force him to come with them and save Ryo; making him state their care for their friend is touching and thus they should join him as he passes to the other world as both transform, fighting in blurs in the cemetery but with the Dairanger falling to the ground. Tenmaranger tells Jin to return Ryo to normal but he kicks them away, stating the weak stay in groups and their friendship is proof that they're weak before kicking Shoji further. The Dairanger are suddenly shot at by Zydos as he offers help with a new Gorma Minion: Sergeant Cannon, who shoots the Dairanger further forcing the team to retreat. Jin grabs Zydos wondering what he's doing and he doesn't need anyone's help, especially his; but Zydos says they both share a purpose and that's all he'll say about it. Jin states one last time to leave him alone before telling Zydos he smells of rot; Sergeant Cannon prepares to shoot with his Lightning Stroke Fist but the general prevents him stating he can only use it once and now is not the time. Ryo dreams of Jin hitting him waking him from a nightmare, the team comfort him telling him he'll get better; Shoji stating they'll all be with him, but Ryo tells the team they can't beat Jin and they'll just die; Shoji confirms that's true and Rin adds in "a wise man never courts danger". Leaving their partner, the four Dairanger collapse stating they can't show a sad face to Ryo and that will make him worry of them as they continue to head out, Master Kaku watching over them. Ryo continues to struggle as the spider rises up to his chest, the master stating he must overcome his fear; the more frightened he is, the quicker the spider will move! The Dairanger try to find the dance master but he ends up out at the moment, the team dejected as they figured he could give them a hint; but out of nowhere a masked man in a wig and kimono appears before them dancing, Daigo commending his elegant steps before he attacks them with his handkerchief and fan and revealing himself to be Jin! Jin states it's too bad in that incorporating traditional dance with martial arts was something he was doing for ears. Meanwhile, Ryo tells someone to go home and that he doesn't need a dance teacher to understand how he feels; but the master states it was a favor to Kaku as he drops his cane and starts walking on top of it in his geta. Ryo asks what he's doing and Kaku states that the key to Japanese dance is to maintain composure; anyone can walk on a cane but what if there was a cliff underneath making you dizzy! Kaku states when his mind is calm, Ryo will discover what he missed. Discovering blood on his hand, Ryo recalls it from Shoji's hand clasp, shocking him as he rushes to rejoin the other Dairanger. The team becomes crushed by Jin as they yell at him to turn Ryo back, but the Gorma wonders if they're still just feigning friendship as Daigo states he won't understand and Shoji adds that caring about friends only makes you stronger! Jin decides to test it while wondering how long their friendship will last as he uses his Demon Destruction Wave crushing them and forcing them to untransform. The Dairanger all stand helping each other up as Shoji states it did nothing and Rin even states it tickles, disturbing Jin as he rushes only for Ryo to charge him! The team wonder what he's doing there as the continues to struggle and Jin mocks him while preparing for another Spider Dance; Zydos stands on the sideline with Sergeant Cannon stating they'll attack whomever survives the fight. Jin throws the attack at Ryo again but then remembers Master Kaku's words about not losing his composure; visioning himself over a cliff but then hearing the voice of his friends telling him that the can get over it! With those words and a new composure, Ryo crosses over the imaginary cliff reaching out and making it allowing for him to catch the attack; making him realize this as the basis of Japanese Dance and martial arts: composure! Ryo punches Jin once again, breathing in as the spider finally vanishes, the team realizing he got over his fear as even Jin acknowledges it before stating the battle isn't over yet! Daigo pronounces they'll show him real teamwork as they transform into the Dairanger and then pile their Dairen Rods throwing Ryo up as he tries to attack. With the two fighting, Sergeant Cannon prepares to attack while Ryuuranger strikes Jin with a Blaze Destruction. With the battle seeming deciding, Zydos orders the Big Cannon Lightning Stroke Fist, shooting a first bullet at Ryo before Jin is struck by it, throwing him into an explosion shocking both Ryo and Zydos, but he states he can't take this the wrong way since he refuses to let him go down to a wimp! Staggering up, Jin proclaims he'll be the one to defeat Ryo as he falls again, the Dairanger acknowledging him as Sergeant Cannon states he'll prove he isn't a wimp by using his Enlargement Bomb, leading to the team summoning the Mythical Qi Beasts and Kibaranger arriving, forming into Ryuseioh Riding Formation to strike at the Gorma Minion. Daimugen also joins in entering warrior mode before Kiba Daioh is formed and is shot at by Sergeant Cannon and they use the Flying Light Sword to finish it. As Zydos departs, he possesses Jin's fallen body over his shoulder stating he belonged to him and this was his fate all along before departing stating he will be reborn as his puppet and laughing. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Dance Master: *Kubido Teacher: *Dancer(Jin Matoba Disguise): Notes *'Viewership': 7.5% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger *Although he possibly appeared in episode 28, Jin Matoba's previous encounter with Ryo was the previous one. *This episode mark the last appearance of Kiba Daioh. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue